Broken
by strandedinstorybrooke
Summary: Regina faces Graham after the breaking of her curse, and she cannot bring herself to face the consequences of her actions.


**Author's note:** This story is dedicated to my dear friend, lanaslipscar. I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for making me a better writer and person.

* * *

Running, _evading_ – Regina was racing from the Storybrooke hospital towards her New England manor in an attempt to avoid the enormous crowd of people that would soon be coming after her. Tears poured down her red cheeks as the crisp air hit her in the face. The curse had been _broken_. How could Regina have let this happen, and now of all times? Things were just starting to get better in her life… well, to an extent, and now – her entire world was crumbling down before her very eyes. She barely made it to her front door, but she managed to fumble through her purse, taking her house keys into her hands. She forced in a deep breath and unlocked the door, quickly locking it behind her after she'd made her way inside.

First, she nearly lost her beloved son, and because of that fact, the curse – the one thing that she had worked so _hard_ to protect for twenty eight years was now completely _destroyed_. Regina poured herself a large glass of scotch and made her way up to her bedroom. Her knees felt as though they could give out at any given moment, but her heart nearly stopped at what she saw next. When she opened the door to her bedroom, she found Graham standing before her. There was a look of pure darkness filling his beautiful blue eyes instead of their usual gentleness. His eyes held the rage of a wild animal – a wolf out to kill its prey.

"_Graham_…"

Regina knew _far _too well that with the curse being shattered, he'd remember – _everything_, completely. Regina took a step backwards, nearly spilling the drink in her right hand as she was trembling so _very _hard.

"_Graham_… I can _explain_…"

But, Regina's words meant _nothing_.

"_Explain_? Explain _what, _Regina? How our _entire_ relationship – my entire _life _has been a complete _lie_? An _illusion_? An illusion that _you'v_e created for me?"

More tears swelled in Regina's brown eyes, causing the image of Graham before her to wash away into a blur. She blinked, and tears made their way down both of Regina's cheeks.

"Graham… you know that that isn't true… I l_ove_ you."

Graham laughed and took a step towards Regina – his menacing gaze not fading one bit.

"_Love_?_"_

There was mocking laughter in his voice as he spoke.

"Love, Regina? _Fuck_ you. You've _never_ loved me. All you've done was _use_ me – cause me _pain_ and _suffering_. Is that your definition of _love_?"

This could _not_ be happening. As Regina had been racing towards her home – one of the only safe havens that she felt that she had in this town, the last thing on her mind was that Graham would be here waiting to attack her verbally – he would remember _everything_ that she'd ever done to him. If anything, Regina had thought that once she had made it home safely, Graham would bring her the comfort that she needed - make everything better, but he had been affected by the curse. He now _despised_ her with a burning passion.

The couple had been engaged for several months and had been living together – here in Regina's home for many months more, and now Regina's _entire_ world – the one person that she thought that she'd spend the rest of life with, now wanted her _dead_.

"_Graham_… _Please_… I _do_. I _love_ you with all of my _heart_. You _have_ to believe me. _Please_…"

Her voice was broken as she spoke, mixing in with her sobbing. She was completely shattered inside, as the curse had been, and Regina could barely stand up. Her knees were trembling, as her entire body was, and she felt as though she were about to become ill.

Graham glared into Regina's eyes – his soul was _burning_ with pure _hatred_ for her in this very moment. All of his nightmares – the very nightmares that Regina would soothe him through every night for as long as he could remember, had all indeed been _memories_. Graham had always thought of himself as crazy because of them, and Regina would talk him through them, telling him that they were mere dreams and to go back to sleep once they'd made love once more. All she'd ever done was _lie_ to his face and _use _him.

"Your _heart_? You don't have one. You're nothing but a cruel, heartless _bitch_, and I _never _want to see you again. Goodbye, '_Your Majesty_.' Have a nice life."

With that, Graham walked right by Regina, shoving her aside roughly as he did so. He turned to face her once more, narrowing his eyes at her as he spoke.

"I'll be back later for my stuff."

He then turned and left the room, making his towards the flight of stairs which led to the front door of 'their' home.

Regina was quick to run after him, dropping her glass of scotch onto the carpet of the hallway which led to the stairs in the process.

"_Graham_!"

She screamed his name so loud through her tears, that she was surprised she could utter another word. She clutched onto his arm so very hard, and pulled him to face her.

"_Please_. _Don't leave me_. _I beg of you_."

Graham pushed Regina off of his arm with so much force that she fell backwards, stunned as she hit the floor hard with a thud.

"My _name_ isn't _Graham_. That's just a name that you've _branded_ me with. And, I _told _you, Regina. I _never _want to see your face ever again. You make me _sick_."

His eyes held such pain, such anger, and he turned from her to descend down the flight of stairs.

Regina watched him for a second before willing herself to stand up once again. Her lower back hurt so _very_ much from being pushed backwards onto the floor, but she forced herself to run back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her as she did so.

Graham made his way to the front door and unlocked it. He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard the shattering of glass. It did not sound good, either. It wasn't a mere lamp being smashed. He jumped at the sound and turned, looking up the stairs. Oh, what the hell was Regina doing? He was quick to turn and dart back up the stairs, racing into Regina's – their bedroom. But, the sight before him made him feel even sicker inside. Regina had smashed _everything_ that she could get her hands on. Bits of broken glass covered every nook and cranny of the room, and Regina was lying on the floor sobbing. In her bleeding hand was a broken shard of glass, most likely from the large vanity mirror that she had destroyed with God only knew what. Regina looked as if she were about to do something oh, so very stupid. Instinct took over his entire being, and Graham lunged towards her, grabbing her wrist hard.

"_Regina_! What the _hell_ are you _doing_?!"

She looked up into his eyes, her own eyes swollen and red, and there was nothing but _emptiness_ in them, despite the beautiful brown shade which painted them. She looked so _helpless_ – so very desperate for escape.

"_Regina_… Killing yourself isn't going to make anything better. You have to deal with this _rationally_. You _enacted_ this curse. Now, you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

Blood trickled down her slim wrist onto Graham's hand as his grip on her wrist tightened. He managed to open the grip of her hand, nearly cutting himself on the sharp piece of broken glass in the process. Her sweaty palm was bleeding badly, and Graham felt pity for her for a split second, but he willed it away with all of his might. Graham took the broken shard of glass into his own hand and threw it across the room.

Graham could see that Regina was not there in the moment – transported away mentally. Her body was trembling, and she looked so very weak. But, he could not will himself to stay. Whatever she did to herself would be her own doing – not his by any means.

"Don't do anything _stupid_, Regina. Haven't you hurt Henry enough?"

He gazed deep into her eyes for what seemed like several minutes before he turned and left the room once again, making his way downstairs and departing from the manor.

* * *

Regina was _alone_, once more. She pulled her knees up to touch her chest, and she wrapped her arms around them, rocking herself. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't breathe any longer. In this moment, she wanted to live – she was so very_ grateful_ that Graham had stopped her, and yet… she wanted him to stay with her more than she had ever wanted _anything _in her entire life. She felt something wet trickle down her arm, and she glanced down, noticing the blood gushing from the wound on her hand – a wound that she wasn't even aware of as her mind was so very far away. The red liquid made its way down her wrist and arm, and she shook harder with fear. She couldn't go to the hospital for stitches. She was afraid to leave her house ever again.

With all of the energy left within her body, Regina forced herself up onto her feet yet again, and she made her way into the hallway, opening the bathroom door. She managed to somehow open the cabinet above the sink and grab the first aid kit that she had always kept in there. Her hands were shaking a mile a minute, but she began to wash the wound and her arm, realizing that the wound on her hand was not as bad as it had seemed. She washed it, cleansed it, and bandaged it as well as she could with having only the use of one good hand.

There wouldn't be much time before people would come for her – to murder her or do God only knew what to her. She wasn't safe here, and Regina knew that fact with all that she was. She took in a deep breath and ran back to her bedroom. She gazed into the broken mirror which used to be her vanity and saw her reflection in the pieces of glass that had remained in place. Regina couldn't see herself – she saw someone staring back at her that she couldn't recognize. Her eyes were _empty_, and she felt completely _dead_ inside. She now knew the darkest side of her. Regina had caused so much pain – so many deaths, but in this moment, she knew that that had been a mere raindrop compared to the pain that she had caused the man that she loved more than anything. She had completely destroyed his life, and because of her – his life would never be the same.

The helpless brunette stripped herself of her black and white pantsuit and blouse, which was now covered in her warm blood, and she changed into the short blue dress that she had worn oh, so many times. She slid into a black dress jacket, slipped into a pair of her black high heels, grabbed her purse and left her bedroom.

She made her way downstairs, trying to chase away the demons inside of her soul – trying so very hard to take control of herself. She opened her liquor cabinet and took the largest bottle of unopened vodka that she owned into her hand, and she slipped it into her purse. She left her house – the home that she and Graham had spent so many happy moments together in, and she didn't bother to lock the door behind her.

Her Mercedes was still parked at the hospital. She hadn't bothered to drive it home as she had been too upset to even chance driving a vehicle. Regina knew that she didn't have much time, so she ran once more – forcing herself with her entire being to escape to the one place that she knew that she'd be safe.

* * *

Regina entered the graveyard, racing towards her family mausoleum. She saw it coming into view through her tears, and she didn't stop running until her hand was touching the handle of the entrance to the building. She took the set of skeleton keys from her purse, and she opened the door, quickly entering the mausoleum and locking the door behind her. She was quick to force open the lid of the casket before her, exposing the set of stairs which led downstairs to her vault. The wound on her hand burned as she pushed the lid forward, despite the fact that it was freshly cleaned and bandaged.

The brunette descended the stairs and raced towards the room which Daniel's coffin rested in. She entered the room, and his preserved body was lying before her. She collapsed onto the glass lid of it and prayed. She would come here often, but in this moment, she needed to be with him more than anything.

"What have I done?"

She heard her own words escape her lips, and she didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. She moved away from the lid of Daniel's coffin and sat down in the corner of the room. She sobbed for what seemed like the longest time before her body gave out on her, and she collapsed onto the floor, passing out from both shock and agony.

* * *

Regina opened her swollen brown eyes and blinked twice. The room was so very dark. The only light which allowed her to see was the single dim light from the hallway which led to this very room. Regina couldn't stay here forever – she knew this more than anything. She stood up and walked over to Daniel's coffin once more, gazing down upon him. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the glass above him. "I love you, Daniel. We may be together again soon enough."

With that, Regina turned and left the room. She ascended the staircase leading up to the entrance of the mausoleum. She could barely see, but she managed to make her way up the stairs. Her knees were still trembling, but not as bad as before. Hours must have passed while Regina had been asleep because instead of sunlight, moonlight shone through the dusty window before her. The light of the moon glinted off of a few cobwebs which had collected around the window over time. Regina sighed and left the building. She locked it, and she didn't know where to go next. She wasn't safe anywhere she went, and she knew this.

The air was cold, and Regina's short dress wasn't much use for keeping her warm. But, she willed herself to make her way to the one place that she wanted – _needed_ to be. The streets of Storybrooke were empty, most likely from the people of the town being in shock from the breaking of the curse. Despite this fact, Regina was careful not to walk in eye's view of anyone, just in case a passerby happened to be walking the streets of the town. As she walked, she remained hidden in the shadows. She neared her destination after what seemed to her like ten minutes. She entered the old worn down building and made her way through the hallways which led to the apartment that belonged to Graham. Yes, they had been living together, but Graham had kept his apartment – for storage mostly. He would be here now, and she knew it.

Regina took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before knocking gently on the wooden door to Graham's small apartment. She had no concept of what time it was, but with the circumstances and what had occurred today, Regina knew that he had to be awake – if he was home at all.

A minute passed by, and Regina was about to turn and leave when she heard movement coming from inside the apartment before her. She stood in place, and sure enough, Graham opened the door.

"_Regina_… What are _you _doing here?"

Regina didn't know what to say or what to do, but her words came of their own free will.

"I… I came to _talk_ to you."

Graham's blue eyes still held the same darkness that had been in them earlier in the day, and Regina's heart pounded in her chest.

"I have_ nothing_ to say to you, Regina. Go _home_. You are not _wanted_ here."

Before another word could escape Regina's lips, Graham slammed the door in her face. Regina's bottom lip trembled, and more tears filled her eyes. She heard a door slam – most likely Graham slamming his bedroom door in anger.

Regina slumped down in the hallway, her back resting against Graham's front door as she fell onto the cold floor. Her body was limp – so very exhausted. In this moment, Regina didn't care if someone saw her – found her. She couldn't walk any further to make her way home even if she had wanted to. She toyed with the diamond engagement ring on her left hand – it meant nothing now. She opened her purse and took the unopened bottle of vodka that she had brought with her into her hand. Regina never drank vodka. She only kept it in the house for Graham, as he loved to do shots after a long day of work.

The brunette ran her index finger around the rim of the bottle before cracking it open. She brought the glass bottle up to her lips, and she took in a large sip, forcing herself to swallow it. She didn't like the taste, and she nearly gagged from it. But, she needed something to soothe her. She forced down another long sip, and this time – it somehow didn't seem as bad as the first sip had been. Regina rested her head back on Graham's door, and she sobbed some more – as quietly as she possibly could. Regina brought the bottle up to her lips once more, and took an even larger sip this time. Warmth made its way through her body as the liquor was strong. If it had hit her this quickly, what would more do? Typically, Regina drank scotch, which was strong, but her body had become used to it over the years. This liquor was new to her. Each and every sip became easier and easier to take down her throat, and Regina chugged it as if it were water. She could still see straight, so what harm could it bring her? The bottle in her hand was quite large, as it hadn't been meant to be consumed in one or even two uses, but she had consumed quite a bit in the ten minutes that she'd been sitting there.

Regina's stomach began to burn as the liquor built up in there. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. So much has taken place today, and she couldn't even think about food. All that she could focus on was the warmth that this clear liquid was bringing her. Despite the pain in her stomach, Regina downed more of the vodka, and all at once it hit her. The gulps that she had just consumed hadn't even had the chance to enter her system yet. The room began to spin, and Regina held onto the ground, in an attempt to keep herself from falling over. But, her attempts were in vain, as she fell over, collapsing onto her side.

Pure _panic_ rushed through her entire being. What was happening? She had _never _been this drunk before. Would she die? At least then, all of her troubles would be gone. She would no longer have to face the darkness that was her miserable life. Regina managed to slip off her dress jacket and drape it over her shoulders and head, shielding her face from anyone that may step out into the hallway. And before she could think any further, her thoughts ceased, and everything went black.

* * *

Sunlight beamed in through Graham's bedroom windows, and he opened his eyes. He squinted into the bright light and glanced over at the clock on the tiny nightstand next to his bed. It read 9:30 A.M. With the curse broken, was he still Sheriff? Would he have to be at work? Should he even bother? He groaned and climbed out of his bed. He began to dress himself in his uniform as he had done every day for however long the curse had been enacted. He didn't even know himself how many years it had been. He walked into the bathroom, and he brushed his teeth. He was still in shock – still so very bitter about everything.

The woman that he'd thought he loved with all that he was, was nothing but a deceitful liar. He remembered her words as though she had just spoken them to him. 'I always felt there were two kinds of people - wolves and sheep.' Regina was indeed a sheep – not a wolf. Graham was the wolf that he always had been, and he always would be. He was quick to shun away the bad memories and focus on the moment. With the curse broken, the people of the town would need their Sheriff more now than ever before.

Graham slid on his jacket and grabbed his car keys, making his way to the front door of his apartment. But, when he opened the door, what he saw before him caused him to jump in pure shock and fear. He saw a woman lying at his doorstep. A black dress jacket was draped over her head – a dress jacket that he knew _far_ too well. He bent over and pulled the jacket away from her face, and it was in fact _Regina_ lying before him.

'Oh my God…' he thought, 'What has she done?'

"Regina!"

He grabbed Regina and shook her hard, but she was out cold. He rolled her over into her back, and a glass bottle fell from her hand, rolling onto the hard floor. He picked it up. It was the bottle of vodka that Regina had bought him for his 'birthday' – a bottle of vodka that he knew far too well hadn't been opened. The bottle was half empty, and it was a large bottle, at that.

"_Oh my God_, _Regina_! Wake up. _Please_ wake up…"

Tears swelled in Graham's beautiful blue eyes, and a single tear rolled down his left cheek.

"I am _so_ sorry, Regina. I l_ove _you. _Please _wake up."

But, Graham spoke in vain. Regina's body was lying limp before him. He grabbed her wrist, and felt for a pulse.

"Thank God," he whispered out loud. "She's _alive_."

The sound of movement came from down the long hallway. Someone would soon be coming around the corner, and Graham couldn't let anyone see Regina here – especially passed out – vulnerable. She would be killed. Instinct took over him, and he quickly grabbed her arms and dragged her body into his apartment as gently as he possibly could. He closed the door and locked it, gazing down upon Regina's lifeless body. He still hand the half empty bottle of vodka in his hand, and he placed it onto the floor next to the door.

Graham bent down and scooped Regina's body up into his muscular arms, and he carried her into his bedroom. He walked her through his room and gently placed her down upon his soft bed. More tears came, and Graham broke down – sobbing. He fell forward on top of her and cried like a little boy. He could feel her breathing beneath his head, but he still felt more pain in this moment than he could bear. If he had just _listened_ to her – accepted her apologies – _none _of this would have happened. Would she die before him? Had she drank herself beyond saving? Even during her days as queen, Graham had never witnessed her consume so much liquor all at once, and Regina was a drinker. The bottle of vodka had been enormous, and with her light weight, what could it have done to her insides? He could feel her heart beating against his face, and he tried to focus on it – focus on anything but the sorrow he was feeling.

At least twenty minutes passed before Graham willed himself to sit up. He gazed down upon the sleeping beauty that was Regina, and in this moment – he couldn't see the queen. He didn't see the woman who had enacted such a wretched curse upon their people. No. Who he saw was the woman that he loved more than he'd ever loved anyone before. Who he saw with his beautiful fiancée – _Regina Mills_.

Graham brought a hand up to brush away a piece of soft brunette hair that had fallen across her face. Her forehead felt so very hot, despite the paleness of her skin. She was sweating, and he didn't know what to do. He leaned down and pressed a kiss gently to her lips. She still smelled of vodka, and it brought more tears to Graham's eyes. He would never be able to drink vodka again after this.

He didn't know what to do, but Graham got up from the bed and made his way into the tiny bathroom of his apartment. He grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cold water, and he wrung it out as best as he could, despite the trembling of his hands. He quickly made his way back to Regina's side and placed the cool, damp cloth to her forehead.

"Regina… _please_… don't leave me."

Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he gazed down upon the woman before him. He would do _anything_ in this moment to go back to the day before and comfort her when she had needed him the most.

"I _love_ you."

But, as he said those three words, Regina moved her arm, and Graham's eyes opened wide.

"_Regina_…? Regina!"

Graham shook Regina – careful not to hurt her, and within seconds, her eyes opened a little.

"_Regina_? Can you hear me?"

Regina opened her eyes as much as she could. Pain stabbed through her head, and everything was a blur to her. What had happened? Had she died? Oh, but she couldn't be dead because she was gazing up into the eyes of Graham.

"_Gr_… _Graham_?"

The brightest of all smiles formed on Graham's lips as she spoke his name. Her voice sounded so very weak, but she was awake – _alive_, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Regina. Oh, God, _Regina_. What did you _do_?"

Regina tried to sit up, but failed as she fell back onto pillow her head had been resting upon.

"I… I don't _remember_."

Regina began to shake – her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Regina? Regina…. What's happening?"

Regina blinked a few times, and her teeth were chattering.

"I'm so… _cold_."

Graham jumped off of the bed so fast as if he were on fire. He opened his dresser drawers, grabbing the warmest of clothing he could find. He turned, making his way back over to his bed, and he placed the clothes in his hands down onto the bed beside Regina. He reached underneath Regina, unzipping her blue dress, and he slid it down and off her body. Graham then slipped her black high heels from her feet and slid the thickest pair of pajama pants that he owned up her legs and over her hips. He then pulled a T-shirt over her head and shoulders, gently placing her arms into its sleeves. He then repeated this with a thick grey sweatshirt that read: 'Storybrooke Police Department' on the front of it. He slid a pair of his socks onto her feet, and despite the warmth of her forehead, her feet were as cold as ice.

"Regina… I'm _scared_. I don't know what to do. I can't take you to the hospital. I_ can't_ risk bringing you out into public. I just… I _can't_."

Graham honestly couldn't. Not even Dr. Whale himself would want to help Regina after the breaking of the curse. No one would want to help Regina - no one, but Graham.

Regina closed her eyes again, and for a second Graham thought that she had passed out once more, but within seconds, her eyes snapped open wide.

"_Graham_… I think I'm going to be sick."

Graham was quick to take Regina into his arms once again and carry her as quickly as possible into the bathroom. He gingerly placed her before the bathtub, not caring if she made a mess. He wanted as much alcohol as possible to make its way out of her system.

Regina didn't waste any time. She began to get sick, and Graham held her up with his strong right arm, holding her hair back for her with his left hand.

"It's okay, Regina. This is a _good_ thing. Let it out - as much as you _can_."

Regina was sobbing in between getting sick. She didn't know which was worse – the burning pain in her stomach or the throbbing pain in her head. She threw up more in these few minutes with Graham than she had ever thrown up before in her entire life. Her throat stung with her vomit, and it tasted of vodka, which fueled her getting even sicker. But, Graham's fingers in her hair, and the support of his arm was ever so soothing, despite the way she was feeling.

"You gave yourself alcohol poisoning, Regina."

Graham couldn't bear to see her sobbing like this – not while getting sick – not after the fear of almost losing her. He would not lose her – he would do _anything _to help her get through this.

Moments passed and Regina sat back onto the floor. She was gasping for breath, and she was shaking still ever so much – most likely from getting so sick. Graham caressed her cheek, and hoped for the best. He didn't know what else he could do for her, but keep her hydrated and awake.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be _okay_."

Regina had thought that she'd heard wrong. What had he called her? His touch on her cheek was gentle, and he was making sure that she was okay – that she didn't pass out or worse.

"Graham?"

Regina managed to gaze deep into his icy blue eyes. They no longer held darkness. The gentleness that had always been in them had returned.

"Graham… _I'm so sorry_ - for _everything_."

He grabbed her and rocked her like she was a small child. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. Her arms made their way around him, and he had never felt so much relief in his entire life.

"It's okay. I love you, Regina. And, I want you to be my wife more than _anything_. If anything at all, _I_ am the one who is sorry. I'm so _sorry_, Regina."

Graham's tears began to pour from his eyes once again as he rocked his beautiful fiancée in his loving arms. He'd protect her when no one else would – no matter what. He sobbed, and for what seemed like forever, they remained like this – in each other's arms.

After a while, Graham pulled away – his tear-filled eyes gazing deep into Regina's.

"Let's get you back to bed. You're going to need rest, and lots of it."

He stood up, and before Regina could attempt to stand up herself, he was picking her up into his arms yet again, carrying her back to his bedroom. He gently placed her down onto the bed, and he left the room, returning not even a minute later with a glass of water.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to drink this. You _have_ to hydrate yourself."

Regina willed herself to sit up, and she hesitantly took the glass into her shaking hand, taking a small sip. It soothed her burning throat, and she took another sip. The room was still spinning, but not as bad as it had been before. At least now she could see Graham sitting before her more clearly.

"Thank you, Graham," she said, nodding in understanding.

Graham watched her with his full attention. She looked so adorable – so innocent sitting before him in his sweatshirt, and he knew in this very moment, that he _did_ love her with his entire being. He would do anything to make her happy. That was _love_. Despite the fact that he didn't have his heart within him, he was still capable of love. She was beginning to get the color back in her face, and she was no longer sweating. He wouldn't leave her side until he knew that she was completely well, and even then he wouldn't want to.

"I'm going to protect you. I'm going to make sure that you're safe – with me. No matter what, okay? I am _not_ leaving your side."

Regina managed to force a smile, despite the agony that she was feeling. She now remembered what she had done – how much alcohol that she had consumed all at once, and she was surprised that she was still alive.

"I… I don't _deserve_ you."

Sympathy poured through Graham at her words, and he shook his head.

"_Yes_. Yes, you _do_. We belong together. Forever, as you once said. I'd be with you _forever_."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him in utter confusion, but then it hit her with full force at what words he was referring to.

"I was a _different_ person back then, Graham. I am _not_ that person anymore. I am _trying_ to do better – to _be_ better. I want to start over – a fresh start – a new beginning. I deserve that much."

Graham took her free hand into his own, and he gave it a loving squeeze.

"And I _meant_ it when I asked you to marry me, and I am asking you again… Will you be my wife?"

Regina nearly dropped the glass of water in her hand as she was still trembling, but she couldn't help but smile again.

"_Graham_… _Yes_. I want that more than I've _ever _wanted _anything_ in my entire life. I want to work everything out between us. I…"

But, before she could finish her sentence, Graham's lips were pressed firmly against hers. He pulled away after a few seconds, gazing deep into her perfect brown eyes.

"You're one _tough_ woman, do you know that? Do you know how _scared_ I was? I thought I was going to lose you. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. Do you understand me, Regina? _Promise_ me."

Her eyes widened at his words. He was so very stern, so serious, and in this moment she knew more than ever that he truly did _love_ her.

"I won't. I _promise_…"

Graham ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know what, my love? You are indeed a _wolf_."

But, before Regina could utter a reply, his lips were pressed against hers once more, and her heart skipped a beat with _happiness_.


End file.
